


Goose in a Magic Shop

by Wiccy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Speak Latin In Front Of The Goose, G or T Rated Goose Nonsense, Gen, Goose is summoned/created and cannot be banished/destroyed, Magic Should Be Able To Stop This Goose Rampage And Yet We Are Powerless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Anya reads things without knowing what they do. Goose happens.





	Goose in a Magic Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fencesit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/gifts).

Giles tugged yet another book from the creatures unrelenting maw. It spread it's wings wide and flapped them violently, once more releasing it's screeching honk into the air. This creature was making an absolute mess of his store. Before the sound was finished bouncing off the shelves the white ball of feathers and beak was on to the next thing that had caught it's eye. Giles gave chase, broken broom in hand. 

"ANYA! You summoned the beast, get rid of it before it demolishes the entire store!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying, but every time I start reading the incantation it waddles over here and hiss-honks at me!" she hugged the book in her arms to her chest and glared at the goose. "I don't think it likes Latin." 

He shooed it away from a shelf of crystals then pulled his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose, where his newest stress headache was forming. It was hard to make out with his now blurred vision, but he could have sworn it was eyeballing his glasses now, as it began waddling, neck low to the ground, toward his feet.


End file.
